


Punished

by MacButton



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant, F/M, Kink, Kitten, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Submissive, Toys, dom!Ryan, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: Tapping the toy against your cheek and dragging it down your exposed chest, Ryan whispered, making you strain to hear, “How can you get back in my good graces, baby? How badly do you want to be my good girl again?”..“Let’s test your obedience, baby girl,” he said, making a pass over your already growing wetness. He chuckled at the discovery and circled it with a sense of pride, knowing it was his voice that made you drip. “My sweet little pussy,” he admired, brushing his fingers across you, “how long can you last?” This is Dom/Sub piece with Achievement Hunter's Ryan Haywood as the inspiration. Let me know in the comments your thoughts!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Dom/Sub prompts! Let me know in the comments what you'd like to see!

The red ribbon around your wrists was tighter than it was normally. You knew you had really upset your Dom this time. You tugged on the hook you were tied to, testing its durability. 

You learned your lesson – the previous hook you used was standard, and you ripped it right off of the wall, leaving a large hole. Ever committed to your dominant and submissive play, you invested in a heavier hook, bolted directly into the wall. Whenever you had visitors in your home, you wrote the eyesore off as a necessity to properly accommodate Christmas decorating. 

You implored Ryan to be stricter in enforcing their rules; to punish you more without apology. However, you didn’t imagine he would adapt to the request with ease, for now you found yourself naked in the living room, strung up and awaiting mercy. 

“All for what?” you thought to yourself, “for masturbating without his permission.” You rolled her eyes at the overreaction. Sure, you were insatiable, but at least you said his name when you climaxed.

You had been standing there for about an hour, and your legs began to ache. Ryan left the room after he secured you, ribbon to serve as a gag, going on about his day and ignoring you for a later time, but you were getting impatient. 

You turned your head and wiped the saliva that had collected on your lower lip on your arm, lest you look too messy when he finally returned. Just as you were about to start whining loudly, Ryan entered the room.

“Ah, just where I left you,” he confirmed, setting a large glass of water on the coffee table next to the couch. You squirmed and mumbled behind the gag, a futile attempt to inform him of your discomfort. 

He turned his ear toward your grievance, “What’s that? Does my disobedient, little pussy have something to say?” he inquired, joining some toys on the table next to the liquid. You whined and lifted yourself on the hook to alleviate the minor ache in your legs. 

“Oh, does that hurt?” Ryan snidely remarked, moving to stand before you, arms folded across his white shirt. He grabbed your hips and forced you back into your previous position. 

“You’ve been spending more time in this spot than usual,” he continued, dragging his eyes up and down your body with a clear hunger, “that’s not a good thing, kitten. I’m very disappointed in you.”

Your eyes sank to stare at your feet, head following suit. You didn’t like hearing disapproval from your Dominant. You adored him, and you lived to hear his praise. 

“Is my greedy little pussy ready to apologize?” he pressed, his stance and stare unwavering, piercing through your defiant desires. You nodded meekly at his request. Ryan smirked and took a step forward, pulling the ribbon that sat between your lips down, smearing her gathered saliva along with it. 

“Go on,” he motioned to you. You licked your sore lips, gulped passed your pride, and softly apologized. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” 

Not satisfied with your sincerity, Ryan sighed and turned to the table, standing before it for an extended moment before selecting the most intense vibrator you owned.

“I’m not impressed, baby girl,” he said with a vexed tone, “I don’t think you’re actually sorry.” He held a small cap made to fit over the vibrator up to your eyes and secured it on top. 

Tapping the toy against your cheek and dragging it down your exposed chest, Ryan whispered, making you strain to hear, “How can you get back in my good graces, baby? How badly do you want to be my good girl again?” 

Sub space washed over you in waves, keeping you in the whirlpool of his control. He knew those terms of endearment and praise made your knees buckle. 

Your voice squeaked in response, “V-very badly, Sir. I want to be your good girl more than anything.” 

He smirked and slyly inserted two fingers into your mouth. You greedily sucked on them, savoring his taste because you had a strong inkling of what was about to happen. 

“So eager to please your Dominant, now, aren’t you?” he watched with lust your tongue move across his fingertips expertly. You nodded without stopping the action. You needed to appreciate the soft attention while it lasted, so you let your mind wander, eyes closing to drink in the moment. 

While you were distracted, Ryan dragged the fingers of his free hand across his own lips and gathered wetness, swiping it across the top of the vibrator. 

“Let’s test your obedience, baby girl,” he said, making a pass over your already growing wetness. He chuckled at the discovery and circled it with a sense of pride, knowing it was his voice that made you drip. 

“My sweet little pussy,” he admired, brushing his fingers across you, “how long can you last?” 

Ryan pressed the vibrator on to your clit abruptly, holding it firmly in place. You jumped at the sudden force and let out a loud moan. A smirk spread across his face, he knew what drove you wild, but he wasn’t going to give in this time. 

You writhed and wriggled uncontrollably, an action that didn’t make him very happy. He curled his hand into a tight fist and punched it against the wall next to your head. 

“You’re distracting me, kitten,” he said with a slight strain of annoyance, “Adjust yourself and learn to take your punishment.”

You whined and bopped from side to side for a few paces. Standing on your toes was the only relief you found, focusing all of the movement to your fingers. Ryan smiled when you stopped fussing and watched your digits tap and squeeze the hook repeatedly. 

“There you go,” he said, swirling the toy slightly against your sensitive spot. 

All you could focus on was your body, slowly absorbing every vibration. It moved through your legs, up your torso, and you swore you could feel it in your teeth. All you wanted to do was close your eyes and moan, but you didn’t want to lose this attention. 

So you submitted.

“Would you say you’re all warmed up, kitten?” Ryan asked, leaning against one arm on the wall to tower over you. He was keeping just enough distance to sustain your wanting. 

You nodded and affirmed with a suspiciously moan-sounding sigh, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Good,” he chimed in your ear, “then we can move on to the next part of your punishment.” 

You met his eyes with a furrowed brow. Was this not enough? You must have really pissed him off. 

He continued, “You see, I’m quite tired of hearing you answer me so robotically. ‘Yes, Sir…’ ‘No, Sir…’ ‘Fuck me until I cry, Sir…’” he mimicked, leaning his head from side to side. 

Your breathing increased as you tried to focus on his words. You knew he was going to give instructions soon, but it was difficult to pay attention with a buzzing stick between your legs. 

“I know that inside of that pretty little head of yours is a mind that remembers very vivid details, correct?” he inquired. 

You blushed and nodded, “Yes, Sir.” 

Ryan dropped to his knees slowly, positioning himself in front of your wetness and proceeded, “And I know that right here,” he spat against your clit, watching it split the difference of the toy and down your pussy lips, “is a pussy that doesn’t forget any attention from its Dominant.”

You whined, watching him study your pussy with precision. Internally, you were begging him to put his tongue, his lips, or even his finger against you, but, instead, you answered like a submissive. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good,” he affirmed, standing back up to face you directly, “because you’re going to use every ounce of your brainpower now.” Ryan leaned in, using the vibrator to push you against the wall. You swallowed thickly when you felt his breath on your cheek, barely grazing his lips against you. 

Finally, he breathed his demand, “I want you to tell me every single place I’ve made you come this week.”

You looked at him with a quizzical expression, “Wh-what?” 

He grasped a handful of your hair on the top of your head and pulled it back abruptly to ensure you were listening, painfully twisting the vibrator into you with each word. 

“Tell me every single place you’ve unraveled for me in our home this week. Or is that too many for my naughty little girl to remember?” he spat between his teeth. 

It took a moment for you to catch on, but, your eyes alight with inspiration, you finally recalled the first time Ryan made your toes curl. Your mouth opened, but no noise emerged. 

He growled and spoke under his breath, “You have five seconds, little pussy...” 

You drew a deep breath buried within your belly and almost shouted, “Our bed!” 

A grin spread wide across Ryan’s face, and he circled the toy around the outline of your clit. 

“Is that all, kitten? Where else did I take you on Sunday?” he persisted. 

“The w-wall of our bedroom!” you kept on, “and…and… the floor!” You gasped with every motion of his talented hand, struggling to keep your enjoyment to an acceptable minimum. 

He leaned back, keeping the buzzing stick on your increasingly sensitive spot and boomed, “Monday, baby! Tell me about Monday!” 

You made it to Friday morning before your vision clouded. You knew you were getting dangerously close to reaching your end because of his talented fingers, so you decided to take a risk and beg for it. 

“Sir!” you pleaded; it was all you could say, but he knew exactly what it meant. 

With a growl Ryan was on his knees, face inches from your wetness, toy still reeling into you. “You want to come for me?” he said lustfully. “Do you want me to make you drip?” 

All you could manage was a nod, your hands grasping at the hook, now simply to keep the blood flowing to your toes. 

You looked at your Dom positioned just before you, yet keeping his distance from physical touch. His eyes were black, and he uttered the sweet relief. 

“Come.”

Your body shook and you came violently, dripping down your legs and on to the floor for what felt like an eternity. Stars glittered the peripherals of your vision, and your head spun with a brilliant release. 

You hadn’t realized you closed your eyes until you felt his tongue against your thighs, lapping up your orgasm as it fell. Your eyes rolled as you continued; you couldn’t stop until you were empty. Your body instinctively knew to give Ryan everything. 

When you were done, he turned the vibrator to a low setting, gradually, until it was off completely. He stood before you again, waiting for you to collect your composure and come down from your high slightly. 

When you finally opened your eyes, his hand came to rest under your chin gently and lovingly, “You always have your best orgasms with me, kitten. Of that, I am certain,” he proclaimed, wiping your forehead free from sweat. 

You couldn’t deny it. You were holding herself up by the last bit of strength you owned, and all you wanted was more from Ryan. 

“The next time you get excited, you come to your man,” he pressed a kiss into your temple with the warning. 

After a moment, he untied your wrists from the ribbon and held them carefully, massaging each one to ensure blood was flowing regularly. Ryan swiftly brought the glass of water to your lips, easing your head back to drink the cool liquid. 

Finished with play, Ryan picked you up, cradling you in a loving embrace down the hall and to your bedroom. He laid you down atop its softness and wrapped you in the duvet, positioning himself behind you to kiss your ear and whisper sweet nothings. 

You couldn’t help but feel a small spark igniting while he ghosted his hands across your naked torso. 

Knowing you were safely out of severe submissive territory, you turned to plant a deep kiss on Ryan’s lips, swiping your tongue to part them slightly. He moaned at the attention and pulled back, letting you grab his bottom lip between you teeth. You had a hunger, now, that could only be satisfied by one thing. 

“Round two?” you asked, nearly demanding it. 

He smirked chuckled, that low growl you’ve come to love and pulled you on top, your naked body straddling him with force.

“Good girl.”


End file.
